


Tyranitar's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bombs, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Tyranitar gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Graveler tries to save Tyranitar from it.





	

[A male Tyranitar has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Tyranitar: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then a male Graveler's voice is heard.]

Graveler: Never fear! Graveler is here!

[Graveler is standing on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams. A female Helioptile arrives just as Graveler gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap  
Tyranitar under itself.]

Tyranitar: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Tyranitar begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Tyranitar: Ah, ah...

[Helioptile realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Graveler, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Graveler tries to inspect it...]

Tyranitar: Ah... CHOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Tyranitar releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Tyranitar is inside of - where it was, and knocks Graveler off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Tyranitar sneezes three more times.]

Tyranitar: AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH... CHOO!

[Graveler and Helioptile cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Tyranitar: AH-CHOO!

[Tyranitar sneezes again, causing Graveler and Helioptile to cringe. Helioptile decides to help Tyranitar out of the crater.]

Helioptile: I'll help you, Tyranitar.

[Tyranitar nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Tyranitar: AH-CHOO!

[Graveler plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Tyranitar looks at him in irritation.]

Graveler: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Tyranitar: [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! ...schmo or what?


End file.
